


Bodyguard AU and The Big Damn Kiss

by Caius



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Love at First Sight, Lust at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: In an alternate Cybertron, Cyclonus goes to hire a bodyguard and finds a husband.For Darklordofcutlets in the tumblr trope mashup meme. She asked for Bodyguard AU and The Big Damn Kiss. I figured since CyclonuswasGalvatron's bodyguard in IDW, I would write on where Galvatron was Cyclonus's.





	Bodyguard AU and The Big Damn Kiss

Just because Cyclonus didn’t really need a bodyguard for protection didn’t mean it would be a good idea to hire a bodyguard for his looks _.  
_

But good idea or not, from the moment he saw the beautiful purple bot with the orange cannon, he knew he’d pay anything to have the mech at his side. His beauty took Cyclonus’ breath away, not just the strong round thighs and luscious aft and brilliant purple and silver and orange paint – no, it was his confident grin and fierce crimson optics, the way he held himself, as though his crown was a sign of barbarian royalty and the other attendees at the hiring fair were his subjects.   


Cyclonus realized then that he was in front of the mech, near enough to touch if he’d been so uncouth, and he raised his optics awkwardly away from the mech’s hips, only to be caught in his own gaze.   


The mech’s grin widened, and he looked up and down Cyclonus, assessingly. “Here to buy, or just look?”

“…How much?” Cyclonus asked before thinking, and then, cleared his vocalizer. “I need a bodyguard.” 

He glanced down, frantically remembering, to the sign at the mech’s feet. It said that was Galvatron of the Darklands, proficient in hand-to-hand and distance weaponry, and that he had a criminal record.  


Galvatron looked him over again. “ _Do you?”  
_

Cyclonus stifled his fans as embarrassment joined with his arousal. It was obvious, of course, that he was no civilian-build like the majority of the clients at the fair; he had no inbuilt weaponry as obvious and optic-catching and mouth-watering as Galvatron’s cannon, but his coloring and his wings made it clear enough. He shouldn’t _need_ a bodyguard. He didn’t need a bodyguard. He shouldn’t need Galvatron, even if his spark told him otherwise.   


His wings fluttered awkwardly. “I’m Cyclonus, of Tetrahex. I have the means to pay.”   


Galvatron considered this. “How often to people attempt to kill you, Cyclonus of Tetrahex?”

Cyclonus flushed. “No more than once or twice a megacycle.” He was exaggerating, a bit. A lot. He needed a bot to stand by his side and look intimidating, not a bot that clearly wanted to _use_ that cannon. “I can pay. Ten thousand credits a cycle, plus room and board.”   


He could see that Galvatron was shocked by that offer. It was many, many times the going rate, and Cyclonus suspected that Galvatron wouldn’t find many bots to pay him the going rate anyway. But Galvatron just smirked wider and said, “Twenty thousand.”   


“Done.” Cyclonus said, uncaring, fumbling in his subspace for credit chips and the contract datapad.  


“–Down!” Galvatron yelled, his left hand reaching up to yank at Cyclonus’ wing, and Cyclonus, spark fluttering, fell to his knees at Galvatron’s pedes.    


A guns fired behind him, and Cyclonus twisted, trying to see what was happening as Galvatron leaned over him, returning fire and yelling gleefully at the idiots who threatened _his_ client.   


Cyclonus knew he should have been ashamed, concerned that his focus on Galvatron had caused him to miss the attack entirely, but all he could feel was vindication and gratitude and the heat rushing through his body, wanting.   


He made himself get into a crouch, handarm out and ready to fight, not that there was anyone to fight anymore, just fleeing bystanders and an assassin with a giant hole in their side and Galvatron straddling them gleefully, hoping for someone else to shoot.   


He rushed to Galvatron’s side, not knowing what he was going to do, and then his indecision vanished when Galvatron saw him and grinned. “Twenty-five thousand,” he said.   


Cyclonus barely had the time to gasp out a “Yes,” before strong arms swung around him, pulling him close and down and then Galvatron kissed him and time stopped.   


Maybe not twenty-five thousand, Cyclonus thought, his hand slipping down totouch hot plating that was exactly as good as he’d thought he would be, and as Galvatron kissed him hard and deep and squeezed his horn hard enough to dent. Maybe all of his property, for as long as they both live.   



End file.
